Heartbroken
by NarniaLover303
Summary: Lucy learns of Mr. Tumnus' fate, and is devastated. Sibling-fic!


**Just a one-shot that I wrote! Really hope that you all enjoy!**

Peter wandered around the How, looking for his youngest sister. He had seen her talking to a faun around twenty minutes ago, and she had run off, clearly upset.

Peter went up to the faun, and demanded to know what had been said that had made her so upset. The terrified faun bowed to Peter, and stammered, "I-I have no

idea your Majesty! Queen Lucy just came up and asked me about a faun Tumnus, and I said that he had passed away years ago! My great-grandfather knew him and

fought alongside him in the battle for Cair Paravel, and he was one of the last ones standing. He had fought valiantly, and was extremely brave. I told Her Majesty

that, but she was crying before I finished. I swear, my liege! I have no idea what has upset her so much!" Peter's stomach dropped down to his feet. Tumnus, dear

Tumnus. Dead. Murdered. One of the royal family's best friends. Lucy's best friend by far. Wise, gentle, caring. Dead. Peter thanked the faun, and then ran around the

How like a crazy man, questioning everyone that he saw whether they had seen his little sister. Most said that they had not, and Peter understood why. If Lucy did

not want to be seen, then she would not be seen. That was what had made her so lethal in battle. She could look so insignificant, that the enemy would simply pass

their eyes straight over her. Peter looked in every nook and cranny, and finally discovered her, sobbing in the corner of a deserted room. Peter's heart broke seeing

his sister in this state, with her dress rumpled, her face streaming with tears, and a heartbroken look in her eyes. "Oh, Lu-" Peter whispered. Lucy looked up, and then

threw herself at him, and sobbed into his shoulder. This moment was worse than anything that Peter had ever had to do. Worse than sitting up with Edmund because

he was too haunted by the memory of the White Witch to dare go to sleep. Worse than having to hear the news that Susan had been kidnapped. Worse than being

in battle with men dying all around him. This was so much worse because this was Lucy. Innocent Lucy, that was never supposed to have to feel this kind of pain.

"This... is all my... FAULT!" Wailed Lucy. Peter pulled Lucy away from him, and looked into her deep green eyes. "How on Earth is this your fault Lucy? Never say that!"

Lucy sniffed and wiped away some of her tears, only to have them be replaced by more. "I was the one that led us out of Narnia! If I had just stupid lamp post, then

none of this would have happened! The Telmarines would have never invaded, we would have been there to stop it! Then Tumnus would have NEVER died! We could still be back in Narnia! It's all my fault!"  
>Peter had no idea what to do, except to hold his little sister tightly, and stroke her auburn hair. Later, when Edmund and Susan found them, Peter passed off Lucy to<p>

them, and headed down the the Stone Table to be with Aslan. He sat there for hours, waiting for SOMETHING to happen. He had no idea what to do, and he really

needed Aslan right now. Aslan had always been there to help, and to guide, and when Peter needed him the most, when he had no idea what to do anymore, Aslan

wasn't there for him. He had no ideas, no plans. His family was being torn apart, his country was unrecognizable, and dictated, he was expected to give up his throne

to a boy, not even a man, and then just trust that he was going to rule the country the right way. Peter stood up, and wandered down the Hall of Carvings. He ran his

hand across the pictures of themselves, and stopped at the one of Tumnus playing his flute gayly. How carefree Peter and his family had been back them. How

ignorant. Even when they had been gone, the Pevensies had no idea what could possibly happen in the space of a year. They had assumed that Orieus had ruled as

regent in their abscence. How could they had know that something like this could have happened? How could they have even imagined it? And now, Tumnus was

dead. And his sister was heartbroken.


End file.
